Ryner Lute
Overview Frequently appearing to be lethargic, sleepy, and unmotivated, Ryner is the protagonist of the story. He has brown eyes and black hair and is of slender build; is naturally talented in magic, hand-to-hand combat, arts of assassination, ancient lore, languages and symbols, and the bearer of Alpha Stigma (複写眼, アルファ・スティグマ), an ocular ability which grants him the ability to analyze various forms of magic. Alpha Stigma bearers when activating their powers, have a pentagram with reddish hue appearing over their pupils. Because of this ability, in a world where magic forms differs from country to country and is a closely guarded secret, he has learned and acquired magic originating from different countries through battles with their mages. Although the Alpha Stigma are the weakest and most common type out of the five types of "Cursed Eyes (魔眼, Magan)", primarily because the bearers don't live to adulthood to fully utilize their potential before they are slain after going berserk usually at a young age, Ryner's eyes are no ordinary Alpha Stigma. History Ryner Lute's real name is Feruna Lieutolu, and was born of the Noble House of Lieutolu, but because of a pact made with “The Goddesses (女神, Megami)", a collective legendary power of existences that devours everything, he lost his memories of his childhood, including his real name and the names of his birth parents. Shortly after that, he was found by the military of a bandit village and is captured to be placed in the military, there he underwent training under Germer Kleisrole (ジェルメ・クレイスロール, Jerume Kureisurōru) alongside Pia and Peria. He has been known as "The Greatest Mage of Roland" within the military since the age of thirteen, after defeating Kuwonto Kuo, who previously held that title. However, because of a lack of intention to kill, he seldom fights at full strength. His magical prowess does not stem solely from his Alpha Stigma, and he was judged by his master Germer as one who possesses a natural high level of comprehension ability and an acute sense in magic. Because of Germer's hellish training which led to serious sleep deprivations, Ryner was always looking for opportunities to catch up on his sleep whenever there was nothing to do, which later became more of a habit than a necessity. Involvement in Plot Alpha Stigma bearers are often shunned and called "monsters" as once they go berserk and lose their sanity, they will start killing and destroying indiscriminately and never to return to their senses again. Ryner is thus grateful towards Sion, Ferris, and Kiefer because of their acceptance of him as a human being despite their awareness of him being an Alpha Stigma bearer. Ryner cares about other Cursed Eyes Bearer not wanting them to suffer as he did. He once rescued, Arua, a child bearing the Alpha Stigma from being executed by the Runa Empire. During his time with the God's Eyes group, he thought about staying there and help the children there because he feels that unlike him, they are still innocent and are worth saving. Moreover, he is regarded as an anomaly because he is the only person to have been able to regain his sanity after losing control of his Alpha Stigma. As such, even after going berserk and killing many innocent, he was allowed to live as a rare research subject. This is mainly because he carries half of the essence ("The Lonely" portion) of the legendary demon lord known as "The Lonely Demon (寂しがりの悪魔, Sabishigari no Akuma)", which was implanted by his own father, Lieral, in order to save him from what would normally be the doomed fate of an Alpha Stigma bearer. Ryner has a tendency to distance himself from others because he does not wish to cause harm and grief to others due to his eyes and vice versa. He has caused multiple girls throughout his life to fall in love with him, though he is reluctant to love again after his first love sacrificed herself to save him. He has, however, formed strong attachments to both Keifer and Ferris. After encouragement by Ferris during his temporary departure from Roland, Ryner gains a will to live while accepting the fact that he is a monster, a fact that he has been avoiding. Undertaking a quest from his trusted friend and the new King of Roland, Sion, and in the company of swordswoman Ferris, he travels across the continent of Menoris in search of the "Relics of Heroes (勇者の遺物, Yūsha no Ibutsu)", legendary artifacts later more accurately and collectively known as "Rule Fragment (忘却欠片, ルール・フラグメ, Rūru Furagume)" and "Rule Phajeel (忘却神器, ルール・フアジール, Rūru Fuajīru)". The undertaking was a result of his own research report into the "Relics of Heroes", with the vision of creating a world with no wars and conflicts. After he returns from his quest, he notices a greater power eating into Sion from within. He eventually unravels a series of conspiracy throughout Roland and its neighboring countries, and discovers a greater force at work. Later, after being betrayed, and with the desire to save his friends, he escapes Roland with Ferris, carrying the hope that Sion can still be saved, eventually traveling with the Anti-Roland Coalition. During the battle between Gastark and Geihlficlant, while on the verge of death after losing his Alpha Stigma and arms to Ril, Ryner fully awakens as "The Solver of All Equations (すべての式を解く者, Subete no Shiki o Tokusha)". His Cursed Eyes becomes its true form, appearing as a rainbow-colored blinking tear-shapes over his eyes. This not only grants him the ability to analyze the structure of magic, but also that of human beings and other physical materials as well, and these include the "equations" (a.k.a structures) of "Rule Fragment (忘却欠片, Rūru Furagume)" (a.k.a "Relics of Heroes"). He also acquires the ability to traverse into the spirit plane at will. When fully activated it allows him to deconstruct infinite numbers of any object living or inanimate at will, but it requires the sacrifice of the soul belonging to a loved one. And it was revealed to him by his father later on, that the soul of his mother had been the sacrifice during the awakening. Currently, in the latest installation of the novel, his ability is being clouded by Remurus's curse. Abilities Alpha Stigma The Alpha Stigma is one of the four curses that was past on to humanity from the Dark Gods of ancient times. The alpha stigma gives the user the ability to analyze and copy any magic they see used, even only partially completed spells as demonstrated by Ryner when fighting the spies from Gastark. In most cases of alpha stigma bearers they don't live past their childhood, when an alpha stigma bearer is put under extreme emotional distress they activate the madness of the alpha stigma and cause themselves to destroy every one/thing around them including themselves, and is almost always irreversible unless acted upon immediately after activation (closing their eyes). When Ryner was a child through some ritual performed by his father and the sacrifice of his mother he made a contract with the goddesses and place a seal on his alpha stigma, allowing him to deactivate it with enough will power. The ritual his father performed also placed a Dark God within him, when his madness is activated the Dark God takes over and makes him several times more powerful than a typical alpha stigma user, it also gives him the power to dematerialize anything he sees (demonstrated in his fight against the Estanbul soldiers and the Gastark spies). Because most Alpha Stigma users don't live past their childhood, they are not able to activate the true power of the Alpha Stigma. By the end of the series Ryner had just begun learning about the special power he possesses. It was mentioned by a Gastark Assassin the he was "The Solver of all Equations" it was also mentioned later by Sion and Lucile in mysterious contexts. Sion had also said that he wanted to kill Ryner before his true power activated, so he could save Ryner from his fate before he became immortal and forced to walk the desolate and fiery war torn waste lands alone for all eternity. So it could be concluded that "The Solver of all Equations" has something to do with being immortal. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters